


Dangerous Woman

by shatterdame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Telepathy, excessive use of sugar metaphors, genderfluidity, pure and utter sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterdame/pseuds/shatterdame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants Erik to see him - all of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!  
> This fic was inspired by all the other crossdressing fics I've been reading (thanks Car, you've ruined me).  
> Title taken from the Ariana Grande song - I highly recommend listening to it as you read.  
> Un-Beta'd, all mistakes are mine, I don't own anything blahblahblah.  
> More notes at the end.  
> Enjoy~

    It was a quarter to ten and Erik was terrified.

    For the past three hours he had been trying (and failing) to distract himself in the study. He had played three games of mental chess, sculpted a DNA strand out of spare paper clips, and even read three whole chapters of Charles’s thesis on genetics. He had made it through the first two hours with his sanity, but this last hour had been excruciating. It had been tempting to flee the study early, come barging into Charles’s bedroom an entire hour early just to break the unbearable tension - but he remembered the way Charles’ had asked him, nearly pleaded with him to wait the full three hours.

\---------------------------------------------

   Charles had caught him in the hallway at an unusually early hour - Erik the only one habitually awake and functioning at eight in the morning. Charles was already showered and buttoned up in his usual oxford and cardigan and his eyes were sparkling, as they had wont to do when he had made some sort of decision. Erik spotted him down the hallway, watched him stride confidently forward until he was turning, pushing Erik into the wall. His hands immediately came up to card through Erik’s hair, pulling himself up and into Erik’s space, slotting their mouths together. Charles was certainly up to something, his kisses gentle but insistent, far too coherent for a man who did not stir before ten unless absolutely necessary. He dragged his tongue along Erik’s lower lip, startling him out of his reverie. He palmed Charles’s slim hips, pulling the shorter man more flush against himself. Erik finally pulled away to breathe, admiring the flush on Charles’s cheeks, his eyelashes fluttering and mouth a bright crimson.

“Good morning,” Erik rumbled, raising his eyebrows.

“Good morning,” Charles repeated, his eyes still trained on the floor. Erik realized then he was going to have to pry.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re up to?” Charles’s eyes flickered upward at that, his grin turning more confident and sly.

“Whatever makes you think I’m up to something?” Erik quite liked this game - was almost tempted to prolong it, but he had hope that whatever he was planning would be even sweeter.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so bright eyed and bushy-tailed at so early an hour?” Charles’s smile grew into a grin before it faltered, the man chewing on his bottom lip. Erik immediately missed the playfulness, anxiety slowly blossoming in his gut.

“Is everything alright?” He raised his right hand to comb Charles’s soft locks out of his face.

“Yes -yes sorry everything is fine, no need to worry… ah,” Charles seemed to be having an entire conversation with himself, questions and answers flitting back and forth behind his eyes.

“Mein Schatz?” Charles always seemed to respond to Erik’s endearments, looking back up and taking a deep breath.

“I, ah, want to show you something.”

“Now?”

“No, not now, but tonight - it takes some preparation to do...correctly.” Erik found Charles’s stammering both concerning and incredibly endearing. The last time he had seen him so distraught was about a month ago, when he fumbled through a confession about having feelings for Erik. He felt a sudden stab of self- consciousness, worried Charles was about to take it all back.

He must have been projecting - Charles’s eyebrows drew together and he tightened his hold on Erik’s skull.

“No! No my dear, no that’s not it - never…” Erik let Charles calm him, confused how the roles had reversed so quickly.

“I’m sorry, what I’m trying to say is - I want to show you another side of myself - a part of me that is quite private. If that’s alright, of course?” Charles was devastatingly uncertain and it tugged at Erik’s heart to see him this way.

“Of course - yes, I would like that.” Erik hadn’t the faintest idea what he was referencing, but if Charles trusted him, then who was he to deny him?

“Alright. Ah, at ten o’clock tonight, meet me in my room. No earlier- “ Charles eyes turned very serious, mismatched against his kiss-red lips.

“As I said, it takes time and I … well I don’t want - ah…”

“Liebling -” Erik ran his thumbs over the telepath’s temples in small circles. “I’ll be there.”

Charles closed his eyes, tipping his head back into Erik’s palms. He felt a swell of immense gratitude that Charles found him deserving of his trust. He had never shied away from Erik, not once, and this seemed to be another leap on Charles’s part that Erik was loath to cast away.

“Good.” Charles smiled, placing a final kiss on Erik’s lips before reluctantly pulling away. “I do have quite a bit to do today, but I look forward to - ah - tonight.”

“Tonight,” Erik agreed, brushing his hand once more across the other man’s cheek.

\-----------------------------------

   It was now only five till and Erik was already in the hallway. He slowed his steps, prolonging the journey so as to justify his early departure. Charles’s room was one more floor up and Erik had to use his very last ounce of willpower not to take the stairs two at a time. He let his fingertips trail along the bannister, concentrating on the pipes within the mansion walls. He counted them, grateful for the distraction. He ran through his mental map of the mansion, each room given its own designation according to the metal within. He had told Charles’s about his metallic blueprints, how each room in the cavernous house called to him differently. Ever since, Charles’s room had slowly begun acquiring more and more metal items: decorative spoons, candlesticks, and of course most notably a new wrought-iron headboard. “I like the pattern,” Charles had deadpanned, not bothering to hide his sly grin.

Erik shook his head to clear the image, only to realize he was just outside Charles’s door. He tried to get his thoughts in order - it wouldn’t do to barge in looking like a dazed teenager. He reached for the door handle, only to stop mid-reach. There was music playing, the bass seeping through the wood of Charles’s door. It was low and sensual, slowing Erik’s blood to a sluggish ebb and flow. He suddenly felt drunk, his breathing slower and more labored. What was he doing? Where was this going? Erik was distantly aware how blindly he had been following Charles. Who was the last person he trusted with anything, let alone his thoughts, his fears, his desires? The panic started to build in his spine and he almost turned away - almost --

“Come in, darling.”

Like a lamb to the slaughter.

Erik managed to turn the door knob, pushing the door open entirely too slowly. When he finally stepped fully inside his eyes immediately locked onto Charles, standing in the middle of the bedroom.

Erik froze. Every breath was suddenly a herculean effort, every step like wading through molasses. He thought he could taste honey dripping down the back of his throat, pooling in his stomach - too sweet, too good. He felt like he might pass out.

Charles was leaning over the back of a plush leather chair, back to the door. He was wearing a sleeveless vermillion dress that hugged his torso and flared out at the waist. It was not much of a dress either, Erik realized with a suppressed groan, the flared skirt falling just below the curve of Charles’s ass. Nude stockings snaked down into six inch, black stiletto heels, the red soles peeking out from underneath. His right foot was propped up on it’s toe behind the left, Charles the image of nonchalant. Erik wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. Was this even Charles or someone else entirely?

“Are you going to stare at me all night?”

Oh, it was certainly Charles.

“Turn around,” Erik whispered. “Please.”

Charles lazily turned, so slow it seemed like a chore. Erik was infinitely grateful, however when he got a glimpse of Charles’s face. His soft locks were fluffed and curled, falling about his face in waves. His blue, blue eyes were somehow even larger, framed in jet black strokes of eyeliner and mascara. His long lashes fanned out across his cheek, fluttering over his alabaster skin. And Charles did have delightful skin - his cheeks dusted with rosy blush, drawing Erik’s eyes along his cheekbones until he was finally distracted by the blood red lipstick, shiny and wet over the curves of Charles’s sinful mouth.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Erik was lost. He took a few shaky steps forward, reaching out before stopping, unsure if he was allowed.

“Can I - “

“Of course - please-” Charles met him halfway, Erik’s hands moving up to gently alight on his jaw. His thumbs hovered over his face, afraid to smudge his makeup. He chuckled to himself, unable to remember the last time he worried about a thing like that.

“Am I amusing darling?” Charles’s voice was low and sensual, batting his eyelashes for effect, but Erik could sense the slight uncertainty below the surface.

“No. No I don’t.” Charles’s eyes widened, peering up at him in confusion. Erik tucked a curl behind his ear, bringing his thumbs up to massage the telepath’s temples. “You are...stunning. Mesmerizing. Magnificent….” Charles blinked several times, a sudden wetness brimming up behind his lashes. He gave a small smile, huffed out a soft laugh that sounded suspiciously like relief.

“You really...like this?”

“I love it.” Charles seemed to be melting into him, his knees buckling. Erik caught him with a hand around his waist, propping him up.

“Erik, if you don’t take me to bed right now, I swear - “

“Wait -” Charles pulled away slightly, looking back up in confusion. Erik tightened his hold, keeping Charles pressed against him. “I just need to know - what do you want me to call you?” Charles’s eyes widened again, expression unreadable. “I can call you Charles if you like, but I could call you something different, if you’d prefer - “ Charles wasn’t stopping him, so he kept pushing forward, determined, for some reason, to lay his heart on the line. “I want to respect you - this part of you - because I love you - all of you.”

Charles had started to cry, Erik trying to wipe at the tears before they streaked through the blush. “Liebling?”

“Charlotte. Call me Charlotte.”

Erik smiled, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. He let his breath ghost over her lips.

“Lovely to meet you, _Charlotte_.”

She let out a high-pitched whine, winding her hands up into his hair and pulling their mouths together. Erik sucked in a breath through his nose, lost in the obscene smack of their mouths. Only then did he register Charlotte’s perfume, a light flowery scent - lightly dabbed behind her ears. He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to nose behind her ear. Charlotte squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, scratching her nails along his scalp. He raked his hands down her sides, feeling her squirm in the confines of her tight dress, nearly stepping out of her shoes completely. He was already unbearably hard just from this, rediscovering Charles through Charlotte, all his masculine lines swallowed up beneath lush fabrics and sheer stockings. It was Charlotte’s answering arousal at his hip that brought him back to the present, lifting his head to bring their mouths back together. Charlotte’s lipstick was smooth and slippery and flavored, smearing between their mouths in a shockingly pleasurable way. Erik licked his way into her mouth, her mouth sticky and sugary like melting bubble gum. She was moaning into his mouth, her back arching under his touch.

“Bed,” he rumbled, motioning for her to sit. Charlotte dropped gracefully to the mattress, leaning down as if to take off her shoes.

“No - let me.”

Erik walked slowly forward, dropping to his knees between her thighs. She leaned back on her elbows, eyes half lidded as she lifted a foot to his shoulder.

Erik nearly came right then, the toe of her shoe dragging lightly against his ear. He wrapped his hand around her ankle, kissing her calf. He slipped the shoe off, dropping it to the side, and ran his fingers up the arch of her foot. Charlotte yelped and jabbed her toes into his neck, making him laugh in spite of himself. He ran his hand up her leg, slipping it off his shoulder and leaning to remove the other shoe. He took a moment to take her in again, her face flushed a lovely pink, lipstick smeared messily over her chin. She licked her lips, aware he was watching. He rubbed his hands up her thighs in response, fingers just skating under the hem of the dress. It was then he realized his mind had been strangely quiet - usually, Charles’s mind was thoroughly wrapped up in his by now, whispering and mewling alongside his mouth. He looked up at her, tapping his temple in question.

“Oh…” Charlotte whispered, looking away. “I… think differently, when I’m Charlotte. I wasn’t sure if you’d...if you’d want - “

“Hey, hey -” Erik reached up to pull their heads together again, his thumbs taking up their usual spot at her temples. “I want this. I want you - all of you.”

_Please don’t keep this from me_ , he continued in his head, Charlotte’s eyes threatening to well up again.

_Okay_.

Charlotte opened the floodgates, colors bursting behind his eyes. _Lust / Love / Acceptance / Erik_ \- flitted through his mind, the colors and textures different but the weight the same.

_Mmm, that’s better_ , Erik hummed, leaning up to kiss her once before nuzzling into her stomach. He let his hands creep back up her thighs, under the skirt to knead into her hips. He felt lace brush his fingertips and his heart began to race. He hooked his fingers into the stockings, suddenly very eager to see what Charlotte was hiding under this skirt.

“Lift your hips for me, schatz.” Charlotte made a pleased little noise at the endearment, lifting her hips so Erik could wiggle the stockings down her legs and off. Her legs were silky smooth - she had shaved all the way up her thighs and maybe -

Erik reached for her hand, pulling her back upright. He didn’t bother asking, Charlotte’s yes echoing in his skull, as he reached around to drag the zipper down her back. He helped her free her arms, the dress falling to a heap on the carpet. This was a present all it’s own, Charlotte wrapped in black, lacy panties, an obscene bulge in the front and a small stain where she was leaking. He dropped to his knees again, immediately leaning forward to lick a stripe up the front of the bulge. Charlotte gasped, her hands going to his hair and tugging lightly.

_This is alright?_

_Yes - Oh, Erik -_

_God, you’re so beautiful Charlotte -_

And she gasped again, fingers tightening in his hair. Her pleasure flooded through his mind.

_You like it when I call you that? Charlotte - Charlotte -_

She was moaning again, sounding nearly undone without him even touching her. He nuzzled her stomach fondly, nosing her belly button.

“As nice as these are…” He kissed the lace again, pulling another moan from Charlotte, before he tugged the panties down her thighs and off each foot. Finally, finally she was naked, her arousal bobbing heavy between her thighs. He leaned forward and licked up the underside of her cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Charlotte was mewling, again, trying to keep her thighs from bucking upwards into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit before she grabbed his head, trying to pull him away.

_Erik -_ “Your mouth is lovely, but -”

_Yes, love, I know - I know what you want. Lie down for me._

He gave her hip a light pat, letting her lay down on the bed as he stood to undress. He stripped quickly, enjoying Charlotte’s attention and small noises of pleasure. His clothes forgotten, he climbed onto the bed, crawling over Charlotte. He produced a small tin from the bedside table, coating a few fingers. He dropped his hand between her thighs, rubbing a finger at her hole.

_Still okay?_

_Yes, Erik - please -_

He pushed inside, Charlotte so tight and hot around him, writhing above him. He worked her for awhile before adding a second and eventually a third, scissoring his fingers until Charlotte was borderline weeping.

_Please - Erik, I want you -_

_Charlotte - Liebling -_

She gave another open mouthed moan as he slicked himself and pushed in slowly. Charlotte lifted her hips, trying to meet him on a thrust.

_Gott, you’re so filthy like this - so hungry for it_

Charlotte keened, her thighs tightening against his ribs, ankles crossed behind his back.

_Yes - Erik - for you - please -_

Erik wanted to prolong this, drag it out for as long as possible - but his hips were moving of their own volition, snapping up to meet Charlotte on every erratic thrust. He buried his head in her neck, nipping lightly before following with his tongue. Charlotte’s mind was an endless feedback loop, pushing her feelings at Erik and receiving his in turn, moaning wantonly at every pulse of _lovelovelovewantyoulovelovebeautifulloveloveCharlotte._ He wrapped a hand around her cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the precome there.

_Erik - oh Erik yes - yes - please -_

_Yes, yes come for me - come for me Charlotte -_

Hearing him whisper her name was enough, her body clenching around him and her cock pulsing, spilling over his hand and onto her stomach. Erik was quick on her heels, Charlotte dragging him into her orgasm and over the edge, pulsing into her with a deep moan. He collapsed forward, pulling her into his embrace, snuggling back into her neck.

“Darling, I think you’ve smudged my lipstick.” Erik laughed, tickling her sides as she giggled. ---

\---------------------------

   Once Erik had dragged a washcloth over the both of them and Charles had scrubbed his makeup off, they wrapped back around each other under the covers.

“You know,” Charles started, rubbing at a stray smear of lipstick on Erik’s upper lip, “I truly had no idea you’d respond so - enthusiastically.” Erik chuckled, kissing Charles’s thumb as he drew it away.

“You’ve always been good at seducing me.” Charles smiled, brushing his forehead.

“I love you, Erik, I hope you know.”

“I know. Miraculously.” Erik smiled, Charles nestling his head into his chest.

_Thank you._

_Nein, Danke, meine Liebe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!  
> It's been awhile since I've written *any* fic, and this is actually my first smut fic soooooo any and all encouragement would be amazing haha.  
> <3


End file.
